Comfort
by AyumiFallassion
Summary: A pair of Nobodies meet in the Castle That Never Was, one old and comfortable with his life, and one just now starting a new chapter of his own.


Just a pairing that someone dared me to try, but there was no way I could make this anything more than just fluffy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. There, I said it, now leave me alone!

Comfort

* * *

The plodding steps of the Silent Hero were the only sound that broke the peace of the white halls. In the quiet, one could imagine that they could hear faint snatches of song. But these empty melodies were nothing more than illusions, created by empty halls, drifting hearts, and the wind that blew them by the windows. But it was a welcomed illusion, one that kept them from going completely insane as they wandered the Castle The Never Was.

Lexaeus took a quiet breath as he headed for the Hall of Empty Melodies. The others, including the few Neophytes, look at him and think he's an idiot because of his size. But they forget that before losing his heart, he was scientist as well, and he knew the psychological effects pure silence can wreck on the human mind. He made sure to go and listen to the heart songs whenever he had time.

But as he entered the Hall, he was startled to noticed that he wasn't the only person in the room. A young man was struggling to stay upright as he leaned against the wall. Dirty blond hair was pulled in a short, thick Mohawk, and green eyes were panicky as he tried to stay balanced. He was swaying like a man on shore leave after months out at sea.

Lexaeus grunted lowly. This had to be the new kid, Number Nine. Vexen had been going insane over the young man, going on about how the skeleton shifted from the elongated spine of his tail of the Other, to the hip and leg bones that had formed in the Nobody.

Tears were streaming down his face as the young man struggled to stay upright. He was tired, he couldn't get his stupid legs to work, and his chest hurt were his heart should be. The others had told him that his Heart was gone, but how could that be so if he could still feel panic, or the longing for his family. He took a deep breath, wiping his eyes furiously as he prepared to try to get to the dorms again.

Only to stop as he finally noticed the tall silent form of the Silent Hero. The body builder was watching him silently, and the young fish-out-of-water blushed from embarrassment. He looked down and away as he tried to steady himself. "I'll be out of here in a moment, sir," he offered softly.

He stopped as a broad hand was offered. The young man looked up at the stoic face, having trouble believing the offer of help. It was the first truly kind gesture he'd received all day.  
He couldn't help the tears that welled up again as he took the hand, a watery smile on his lips.

Lexaeus couldn't understand why the young man was so happy. He was only offering help down to the dorms. "Where are you from?" he asked as he let the young man lean on him. The young Nobody stumbled as he worked to keep up with the taller man as they headed to the platform to take them to the dorms.

"Atlantica. I'm not used to legs at all, and that Vexen guy said that the tra-trans-for-mation, was an interesting affect of my new status as a Nobody, but I don't believe him when he said that I don't have a heart anymore, cause I can still feel it beating, and I still miss my father and sisters, and Vexen said that I need to walk to strengthen my legs instead of using the portals, but this castle is so huge, I got lost just trying to find the rooms-"

The stoic Nobody blinked at the stream of babble that issued from the much younger Nobody, who lurched bas they stepped onto the platform. None of the others were this talkative, although Vexen did have his moments. But this kid left them all in the dust. The young man stumbled again as the platform came to a halt again, this time at the level of the dorm rooms. He almost fell but for his grip on the solid Nobody keeping him upright.

The dorms were only a few feet away as they stumbled off the lift, they younger man panting as he struggled to stay in pace with the taller Nobody. The babbling slowed as he panted, tiring again as they neared his room. The roman numerals for Nine greeted him, and he sighed in relief as he leaned against the door. "Thanks for the help," he chirped. A blond head tilted to the side curiously. "I never caught your name."

"Lexaeus. Number Five."

The blond smiled, then faltered over his new name. "I'm My- I mean, Demyx, Number Nine."


End file.
